halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Lawton
"My mother had died, and we left her for the flies. It was wrong; it’s not the way mothers should be treated." - Leonard Lawton Appearance Maya Lawton has an almond face, though it is a bit bloated, and long brown hair that reaches down to her back. She is curvy, with big bosoms and thighs, but also short. She stands at 5 ft 2 in. Maya was known to be very beautiful in her younger years, around her 50’s, but decades of prostitution and drugs have ravaged her body. Background Maya Lawton was known as the prostitute Maya Howl in her early 50’s. She worked for a pimp named Eddie David. Maya had become addicted to drugs, and was desperate for money, so David introduced her to interspecies prostitution. In the year 3014, David was arrested for pimping and incarcerated. Maya also served time, spending 10 years locked up. After her sentence, she went into seclusion. She all ties, closed records, and maintained a very low profile. She continued to prostitute. It was during this time that authorities speculated she was giving birthing implants to give birth to the first family of halfkinds. Interspecies breeding is impossible, however, with the right, underground technology, it can be done. Who and why someone would do this remains a mystery in Volume 1. After some time, she stopped prostituting. It is speculated that the birth of her children caused her to quit, and she eventually settled down in Primm to raise her children, isolated from society. Raising the Lawton Family Maya was a kind mother. She loved her children despite what they were. However, she also kept them hidden and locked up in their home, fearful that society would kill them if they knew of their existence. As they grew, this caused some conflict between her and her children. To some, like Tiago Lawton, she was their jailor and her rules only caused a desire to be free. To others, like Leonard Lawton, they became extremely attached to their mother. Others have a more neutral opinion on the way their mother raised them. Volume 1: Contact : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' At the beginning of Volume 1, Maya Lawton dies by a seizure. It is suggested that the implants in her body were made of a poisonous material called synconium, and that years of it being present in her body killed her at a time when humans can live up to 150 years old. Her death causes her children to fend for themselves. Later in the novel, some of her children mourn her while others merely focus on their survival. Volume 2: Horus : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 2: Horus '' It is revealed in Volume 2 that Maya Lawton had spent some time at HORUS. She originally started out as a normal prostitute under the employ of Lionel Changer, but after she had Tiago Lawton, her first son, she refused to go through with the mindwipes. Maya had always wanted to be a mother, and she saw that despite the fact that her children were hybrids, this was the oppurtune time to start a family. She would not need to worry about money under HORUS's employ. In turn, HORUS welcomed the idea of having Maya around as a 'den mother' of sorts. Maya continued to give birth to different children, thus completing her family. However, when she is pregnant with Leonard Lawton, Iris Lawton's powers are discovered. Changer is interested in tapping this potential and wishes to experiment on the infant Iris. Maya, fearing for her child's safety, decides to flee HORUS, taking her young family with her. Maya eventually makes it to Primm. Halfkinds Volume 4: North During Volume 4, the details of Maya Lawton’s past from when she was at HORUS to her arrival at Primm are explained. When it was discovered that Iris Lawton had precognitive abilities, it became clear to Maya that Lionel Changer wished to experiment her. Fearing for her daughter’s safety, she was able to escape thanks to a sympathetic security admin named Cid Heartily. Cid was able to set up Maya with a place on 1523 Chakming Drive. Through flashbacks, the reader sees Maya’s difficult relationship with her powered daughter that sets the foundations for Iris’s quest for freedom. Category:Characters Category:Volume 1